Videl's Life
by DBZ4star
Summary: The only reason people liked her was because of her dad. She'll bet you her mansion that if she had a normal father, she wouldn't be as popular. No one really liked her the way she was. Without her dad's influence, she'd be an average girl. Can a certain spiky-headed boy open up to her?


Ever since her dad beat Cell, he started caring about her less and less. He used to be so protective of her that he wouldn't let anyone date her unless they were stronger than him. As if that'll ever happen. Videl walked down the long staircase. It was funny how they had 5 mansions and over 9000 houses but didn't have an elevator.

"Dad, can I marry Sharpner?" asked Videl. She didn't even want to touch Sharpner, unless it was in a fight.

"Whatever, Sweetie," her dad answered, flipping to the next page.

"Thanks," Videl grumbled. He still didn't care.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Ania, the youngest maid, asked. Her dad used to make Ania go to school with her, but now he wouldn't give a damn if she was bullied at school.

"Please," Videl mumbled. Ania was a good friend and was more loyal to her than her dad. She had silky, brown hair and a body most boys (and even some girls) will kill for. She quickly whipped up a meal.

"Here you go."

Videl absently picked at her food. She just realized she wasn't hungry. Videl quickly took a bite and raced out of the mansion. She needed a break from her dad. The weekends were the worst days of the week, but now, it was finally Monday. Videl started her jet copter. Normally, you can't get a licence until you were 21, but the police was so horrible that they needed Videl as fast as they could. Still, to make sure it wouldn't be too dangerous, they added an auto-pilot mode, which Videl usually used.

"Go to Orange Star High School," Videl commanded as she leaned back.

* * *

Acting was the best thing for her. It was the only thing that can get her mind off of her dad. She always felt like she had no identity. The one reason she was famous was because she was the daughter of Hercules. No one cared for her achievements. When she acted, she actually felt like someone, not just a pawn in her dad's game of chess.

Her only real friends were Eresa and Sharpner; they knew her before she became famous, before her dad won the first WMAT, before he beat Cell.

Videl turned on her jet copter; she didn't feel like driving today, so she typed in the address of Orange Star High School and clicked enter.

Suddenly, the watch on her wrist started ringing.

Videl clicked a button and said, "What's wrong chief."

He paused for a second and looked back in awe. "Don't worry, you're not needed."

Videl bit her lip. Oh, she hated being so useless. "Prank call someone else, you idiot!"

She ended the call.

She slowed to a stop and began landing on the roof. Suddenly, a flash of gold raced onto the roof and down the stairs. When she landed, she ran down the stairs. That thing couldn't have got away so fast. Then again, she felt the wind when that thing raced across her jet copter. Damn it! Why was she so useless?

She find that golden speedy little devil. She almost laughed in spite of herself. Who was she to be calling other things devils when she herself was named after one, literally.

She had homeroom in math. Mrs. Pi hated when she was late, especially since she was her best student. She got into the room and sat down.

"Wow, you're actually early this time," Eresa commented as she hugged Sharpner. She could tell they just have been kissing. Sharpner slobbered all over her when they kissed.

"Today we have a new student. Be on your best behavior, so we could show some Dragon pride. We want him to think OHS is one of the best schools in the world." Mrs. Pi was one of the youngest teachers in OSH. Even now, some boys were drooling over her good looks.

"BUT it isn't," cried a person in the back.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said a spiky-haired kid. His eyes were as dark as the endless void in space. He was wearing orange pants and a black vest with a white undershirt.

"NERD!" Someone yelled and the whole class laughed.

"Just because I study once in awhile doesn't classify me as a nerd. However, that is no excuse for the stupidity you are showing right now," Gohan responded coolly.

The whole class looked at each other. Who was this kid?

"This boy got full marks on his high school exam. You should all learn from him."

"Who do you want to sit with?" Mrs. P asked.

"Hey cutie!" yelled a blonde, "You can sit with me."

She winked seductively.

Gohan being Gohan didn't understand what Eresa was implying but took the seat anyways.

"Listen nerd," Sharpner muttered in a low voice, "If you lay one finger on my girlfriend inappropriately, I'll-"

"What do you mean by 'inappropriately?'" Gohan asked, innocently.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous," Eresa winked again.

"Jealous of what," asked Sharpner, "I have muscles. I bet nerd-boy is hiding some blubber under does sleeves."

"His cuteness," Eresa replied matter-of-factly.

"Um... thanks," Gohan blinked.

"Just ignore them," Videl said, "They never stop arguing."

Gohan still didn't know of her heritage. At least he won't gawk at her.

"Are they always like this?" Gohan asked.

"Most of the time."

"Hey Gohan, you want to know who Videl's dad is? Eresa asked.

"Shut up, Eresa," Videl muttered.

"Aw, he has a right to know," Eresa whispered back.

"I don't want him to like me just because of my heritage."

"Why? Who's your dad?" Gohan asked.

"It's nothing," Videl replied.

"Okay," he shrugged.

* * *

"What do you have next, Gohan? Eresa asked.

"Math," he replied.

"Uh... then why are you leaving homeroom?"

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks."

As he walked back into the class, girls instantly flirted with him. Angela even waved her hand at him.

Videl felt a pang of anger when he saw how many girls were paying attention to him. Didn't these idiots have enough boyfriends, yet?

"Gohan you can sit next to me," Videl said.

Suddenly, all the girls started yelling at once.

"Here have my seat." "You can sit next to me, Cutie."

"No thank you," Gohan replied as he sat down next to Videl.

As the teacher lectured, Gohan quickly wrote down some notes and closed his eyes.

He wasn't even writing what the teacher was lecturing about. Something about portable Ki suppressors.

He wrote ASK BULMA and drew a big circle around it.

Who was this guy? Videl was suddenly very suspicious of this guy. He got full marks in the exam, but didn't even take notes. How was he so smart that he can ace College-level math without taking notes.

Videl wrote down a few more notes before staring at Gohan again. This guy was suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked when he noticed her looking at him.

Videl caught himself looking into his perfectly black eyes.

"Um nothing." She blushed. What was she doing, blushing? She tried to stop the blood from going up her face, but she was no match. She kept blushing.

She never felt this way for years. Did she have a crush on this guy?

"What's wrong, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"It's nothing," Videl said. She copied down some notes and tried not to look at Gohan, but she could tell he was looking at her strangely, like he actually cared for her well-being.

Suddenly, her watch went off. "What's wrong, Chief?" she asked.

"A group of kidnappers have hi-jacked a bus full of tourists," he replied.

"And they aiming their bus right at you mansion."


End file.
